Bintang Tak Bernama
by GodongIjoe
Summary: Tangan Degel berangsur memeluk buku itu ke dada, menghirup aroma lembaran rapuh yang menenangkannya. Jika orang lain mendapat ketenangan lewat petricthor atau aroma terapi, maka Aquarius Degel mendapat ketenangan lewat aroma lembar buku dan gulungan perkamen.


Saint Seiya Lost Canvas – Shiori Teshirogi

Isi surat juga untuk seseorang dikejauhan yang Aku rindukan senyuman dan kerlip matanya. Seseorang yang tahun lalu Aku cipratkan air hujan ke wajahnya karena berhela nafas atas kedatangan hujan namun menari di bawahnya berbulan sesudahnya. Yang Aku minta bantuannya untuk membantuku berkelana rimba namun kubatalkan. Yang tersenyum dan menyapaku di tanggal ini di tahun lalu, membuatku berfikir bahwa itu hanya mimpi atau salah satu halusinasi. Yang saat ini masih menjadi milik orang lain.

.

.

.

Langit berawan menaung kesendiriannya.

Itu tidak seperti langit berbintang yang pernah dilihatnya ketika masih kecil. Langit berbintang yang dinikmatinya setelah berlatih seharian. Langit berbintang yang pernah dihiasi wewarna Aurora. Andai langit tidak berawan, pasti Bintang yang menggantung di atas sana seperti kumpulan permata di bebatuan bara akan nampak.

Dan Aquarius Degel menyaksikan pemandangan gumpalan awan itu di halaman Star Hill, tempat pengamatan bintang yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh orang – orang yang diizinkan. Di atas bongkahan pilar Ia duduk, memangku sebuah buku bersampul kelabu. Mata itu meniti tiap bintang yang nampak di sela – sela awan diatas sana, menarik garis imaginer dari satu permata malam ke yang lain. Terciptalah kumpulan pola abstrak dikepalanya. Namun kemudian Ia menunduk dengan menutup mata dan berhela nafas berat. Ia lalu menatapi buku bersampul kelabu di pangkuan.

Tangan Degel berangsur memeluk buku itu ke dada, menghirup aroma lembaran rapuh yang menenangkannya. Jika orang lain mendapat ketenangan lewat petricthor atau aroma terapi, maka Aquarius Degel mendapat ketenangan lewat aroma lembar buku dan gulungan perkamen.

"Aku mulai takut jika Kau benar – benar jatuh cinta dengan buku, Degel." Scorpio Kardia mendatanginya, langsung duduk di tanah dengan punggung bersandar pilar yang Degel duduki. Lalu Ia mendongak, antara memandang wajah sayu Degel dan langit. "Masih lama ya, mengamati bintangnya? Padahal cuaca berawan."

"Mungkin."

Sebenarnya Degel tidak sedang mengamati, tapi sedang memandangi langit dengan kagum. Dengan perasaan asing yang menemani kesendiriannya sejak sore tadi. Dengan satu buku tua dipangkuannya. Dengan sepucuk surat yang menjadi pembatas lem-

"Oke, lalu bintang apa yang diatas sana?"

Degel ikut mendongak, melihat gugusan bintang di sebelah barat Orion yang setengah tertutup awan. Ia bingung dan lupa. Lalu kembali memeluk buku itu dan menghirup aroma lembaran berdebu yang menjadi media tulisannya. "Aku... tidak tahu."

Kardia menatapnya tak percaya. "Serius?"

"Aku tidak mengenali bintang – bintang itu." Wajah Degel masih tenang, sayangnya terkesan sendu. Andai saja Kardia membawa penerangan barang hanya sebatang lilin, mungkin Ia dapat melihat raut Degel. Namun itu tidak perlu, dari gelagat dan gestur sudah sangat kelihatan sekali bahwa karibnya ini sedang ada masalah.

"Blue...grad." Kardia mengeja judul di sampul kelabu itu dengan mata memincing. "Bukannya itu kampung halamanmu?"

Degel mengangguk samar. "Ya."

Kardia mengalihkan pandangan, menatap dataran sepi Sanctuary yang di beberapa titik diterangi lampu obor. "Jadi Kau duduk di sini sejak sore sampai malam suntuk begini karena ingin pulang kampung?"

Degel tidak menjawab. Setengah hatinya setuju, namun setengah hatinya tidak. Buku tua di pangkuannya ini sebenarnya berisi pandangannya tentang negeri es itu. Tentang Negeri Es abadi yang jarang tersinar matahari.

"Terus kenapa tidak kesana?"

Degel tidak menjawab segera, membiarkan pertanyaan Kardia tak terjawab. Ia akui ingin kembali ke sana. Meniti jalan bersalju yang diinjakinya semasa berlatih, menikmati bintang malam, dan menemui seseorang.

"Tch. Jadi Kau merindukan puterimu itu? Siapa namanya? Seraphina?"

Alis cabang Degel berkedut, tangannya mengerat menggenggam pinggiran buku. "Jangan panggil Dia seperti itu, Kardia. Dia adalah puteri -"

Kardia langsung berdiri dan mendekatkan wajah pada Degel. "Ouhhh... Jadi Aquarius Degel rindu Seraphina-chan?"

Mata sipit Degel melebar. "A-apa maksudmu?! Jangan ngawur!"

"Benarkah?" Wajah Mereka sangat dekat, hingga Kardia dapat melihat wajah tersipu Degel walau gelap. Kardia tersenyum mendekati jahil. "Aku tidak percaya!"

Di detik berikutnya buku di pangkuan Degel telah berada di tangan Kardia, Dia mundur beberapa langkah seraya membuka lembar – lembar pertama buku itu. "Aku yakin Kau menulis sesuatu tentang putrimu itu di sini!"

Degel berdiri dengan wajah tegang, Kardia melihat antara Ia dengan lembaran buku. Sebenarnya Ia tak perlu serisau itu, tidak mungkin Kardia bisa membaca isi buku itu mengingat kegelapan malam ini.

_"Calitso!"_

"A-Augh!"

Scorpio itu terkurung dalam bulatan rangkaian cincin es Degel, kini Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Degel dengan mudahnya bisa mengambil kembali buku jurnalnya itu. Ia berbalik dengan berjalan tenang seolah tidak marah karena dijahili, tapi Ia belum melepas cincin yang membelenggu penyuka Apel itu.

"Hei! Setidaknya lepaskan Aku, Gel!"

Helaan nafas pendek lepas dari mulut Degel, lalu belenggu cincin es itu hilang sebelum Ia kembali berjalan.

SREK!

_"'Dear, Aquarius Degel. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap Kau baik saja di Sanctuary ..."_

Degel langsung berbalik kaget dan hampir menganga melihat surat yang Ia gunakan untuk pembatas buku kini berada di tangan Kardia. Sudah terbuka dan sedang dibaca dengan tidak elitnya. Kali ini Degel marah, Ia langsung berlari ke arah Scorpio itu. "Kardia!"

_"... Ada yang ingin Aku katakan sejak dahulu, Aku... mencintaimu.'"_

Kini Degel tinggal selangkah dihadapan Kardia, tangannya terulur hendak merampas amplop berikut surat itu walau harus memaksa. "Hentikan!"

"Baiklah." Kardia menarik kasar uluran tangan Degel hingga Mereka bertubrukan, Degel menutup mata refleks. Pikirnya mungkin Dia dan Kardia akan bergelesotan di tanah berpasir yang Mereka jejak, atau paling buruk... jatuh dari tebing Star Hill!

Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi. Degel masih berdiri, tangan kirinya masih memegang bukunya dan uluran tangan kanannya menggenggam sesuatu. Seperti dua lembar kertas tipis yang ditutup oleh tangan lain yang Ia yakini milik Kardia.

"Pleiades." Mata Degel terbuka. Yang dilihatnya pertama adalah tangannya digenggam Kardia dengan tabir amplop dan pucuk surat. Lalu naik menemukan kepala Kardia yang mendongak. "Semua orang bilang jumlah Pleiades ada tujuh, tapi sampai sekarang Aku cuma lihat ada lima."

Kepala Kardia mengengoknya. "Walau Kau tidak mengenali bintang – bintang itu, bukan berarti Kau tidak menyukainya 'kan?"

Awan di atas sana mulai berjauhan jaraknya, melepaskan Bulan setengah purnama dari kungkungan. Dataran Sanctuary yang tadinya gelap gulita berangsur terang, di saat itu pula wajah Kardia maupun Degel nampak jelas. Kardia melepas tangannya, membuat Degel hanya menggenggam amplop dan isi surat. Dia tersenyum bulan sabit.. "Tenang saja, Aku tidak baca isi suratnya 'kok! Hanya awalannya. Hehehe."

Degel berkedip beberapa kali dan memandangi surat ditangannya. "Kau membuatku takut."

"Hehehe..." Kardia menggaruk kepala padahal tidak gatal. "Yang penting surat itu akan Kau baca 'kan? Kau pikir Aku tidak kesal menunggu dari sore cuma buat lihat Kau baca isi surat itu?"

Degel tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kau? Sejak sore?"

Wajah Kardia menegang, ketahuan sudah usahanya menguntit Degel. Bahkan niat awalannya bukan begitu, Ia hanya melihat Degel bertemu seseorang di desa Rodorio siang tadi dan karena penasaran akhirnya Ia ikuti sampai Star Hill lalu Ia awasi sampai suntuk begini. Kurang greget gimana coba?

"Tch. Lupakan." Kedua tangan Kardia menggenggam masing bahu Degel. "Yang penting Kau baca saja isi surat itu, kalau benar Kau kangen Bluegrad atau Your Lady apalah itu, dan Dia juga ingin bertemu Kau... temui Dia."

Kepala Degel yang awalnya agak tertunduk mulai mendongak. "Bagaimana dengan Kau?"

Wajah Kardia masam, Ia melepas tangan dari pundak Degel. Tiba – tiba Degel merasa bersalah karena mengungkit soal penyakit Kardia. "Aku tidak selemah itu, Oke! Jangan jadikan Aku alasanmu supaya tidak pergi menemui puterimu itu, paham?!"

Akhirnya Degel menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah."

Senyum kemenangan melebar di bibir Kardia. "Oke, jadi mana imbalanku?"

"Imbalan?"

Wajah Kardia kembali masam. "Dengar ya. Kalau saja Aku tidak membuka surat di tanganmu itu, Aku yakin Kau bakal jadiin pembatas buku bulukanmu itu atau lebih buruk, Kau masukkan ke figura terus Kau pajang di perpustakaanmu. Iya 'kan?!"

Memang benar, Degel berencana akan menjadikan surat itu pembatas buku jurnalnya ketimbang melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Tapi tidak terpikir olehnya untuk memasukkan surat itu dalam figura dan memajangnya di perpustakaan. Tidak... itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau berlebihan Kardia."

Kardia merengut kesal, Ia lantas berlalu. "Terserah! Yang penting janji Kau akan baca surat itu dan belikan Aku sekeranjang Apel segar, janji!?"

"Janji." Jawab Degel.

Kardia tersenyum sumringah dan kembali berlalu dengan langkah ringan. Syal merah genjreng dan rambut berombaknya berirama angin malam. Lalu sosoknya menghilang di balik belasan pilar yang menghiasi Star Hill.

Degel masuk ke ruangan Star Hill, menyalakan lilin dan duduk menghadap meja yang setengahnya bertumpuk perkamen dan buku tafsir bintang. Ia letakkan buku jurnalnya tentang Bluegrad di samping, di tangannya kini menggenggam kertas surat itu. Sangat hati – hati. Seolah yang disentuhnya ini adalah salah satu monumen rapuh yang mudah rusak. Degel dekatkan kertas itu dengan wajahnya, mendapati aroma parfum familier.

_'Dear, Aquarius Degel. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap Kau baik saja di Sanctuary. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, tapi ...'_

Degel menghela nafas lega, Ia yang salah dengar atau memang Kardia sengaja memancingnya dengan berpura – pura membaca penggalan surat itu dengan mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'? Oh lupakan... yang Ia lakukan sekarang hanya harus membaca tuntas isi surat dari puteri Bluegrad ini.

_'... pikiranku tidak henti – hentinya memikirkan dan merangkai kata untukmu. Walau kebanyakan kata terkesan sedih serta jauh dari ungkapan yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya Aku agak malu menulis surat untukmu. ...'_

Di tempat lain dalam waktu lampau, Seraphina tengah duduk termenung di meja tulis kamarnya. Matanya sejenak menatap lurus kertas dihadapannya, sejenak kemudian melihat badai salju lewat jendela. Ia kehabisan kata – kata, padahal... sebelum menyentuh pena dan kertas Ia sudah merangkai sebegitu banyaknya kata yang hanya tinggal terlukis di kertas ini.

_"... Aku mulai ingin bertanya, apakah suaramu masih sama seperti saat meninggalkan Bluegrad? Karena bahkan suara Unity sudah mulai berubah. Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini? Apakah di Sanctuary ada musim salju atau hanya musim hujan? Jika begitu, Apa Kau menikmati hujan turun seperti salju seraya berhela nafas atau malah menari di bawahnya? Apakah pernah terpikir tentang hal yang lampau? Apa Kau masih suka tersenyum pada setiap orang di jalan?__Sudah bertahun tergenapi. Aku pernah dengar, perasaan suka hanya terbatas hingga tiga atau empat bulan. Awalnya Aku kagum padamu lalu setelah Kau berkata ingin pergi dan menjadi saint, Aku mulai merasa kehilangan. Namun pada isi surat ini Aku akan jujur, bahwa ..."_

Seraphina memberi jeda sesaat. Kepalanya mulai pening. Namun Ia tetap memaksa menulis.

_"... bahwa Kami merindukanmu, Degel."_

Seraphina meletakkan penanya, Ia mengerjab melihat untaian kalimat yang baru ditulisnya. Lalu menepuk jidat ketika menyadari betapa borosnya kata yang Ia gunakan. Bahkan Ia kembali menulis pertanyaan _'Bagaimana keadaanmu?'_ yang sama artinya dengan _'Bagaimana kabarmu?'_

Kali ini Ia menyerah. Dengan lesu Ia menuju ranjang dan berbaring. Dipikirannya pasti Degel akan menertawakan isi suratnya. Tapi tidak apa, Ia akan mencoba lagi esok. Masih ada cukup waktu sebelum Ia kembali pergi lusa.

Lalu pintu kamarnya terbuka hati – hati. Masuklah Unity yang nampaknya belum tidur setelah seharian belajar di perpustakaan. "Kak, Kau sudah tidur?"

Hanya dengkuran halus yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Unity mendekati tempat kakaknya tertidur pulas dan membenarkan selimutnya. Lalu menemukan surat yang ditulis Seraphina tadi. Awalnya wajahnya biasa saja, lalu terkejut dengat alis mengkerut dan berubah menahan tawa. Dilihatnya lagi Kakaknya sebelum keluar kamar dengan membawa surat itu.

Kembali ke tempat Degel, Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu. Namun kalimat terakhir serasa mengganjal di pikirannya, bahwa Mereka merindukannya. Entah, tapi justru Degel lebih ingin jika subjek _'Kami.'_ diganti _'__Aku.'_

Tapi kemudian Ia menggeleng mengusir pikiran aneh itu. "Aku juga merindukan Kalian. _Dan dirimu, My Lady_.''

Dan sayangnya penggalan kalimat terakhir hanya terlanjut di batin. Lalu Ia mengambil buku jurnalnya dan meletakkan surat berikut amplop itu di pertengahan buku sebelum meniup lilin.

Langit menjadi cerah setelah Ia keluar dari ruang mengamatan bintang. Di saksikannya Bulan yang sudah tenggelam hingga membuat keadaan menjadi redup. Namun bintang – bintang di atas sana menghiasi langit, seperti kumpulan permata di bebatuan Bara.

Kali ini Degel mengenali bintang – bintang tersebut.

Namun bukan berarti Ia tidak menyukai bintang – bintang yang tidak dikenalinya seperti yang ditanyakan oleh Kardia beberapa waktu lalu. Degel menyukai bintang. Entah itu bintang yang dikenalinya ataupun tidak. Entah bintang itu memiliki nama atau tidak.

Seperti Lady Seraphina yang melakukan banyak hal untuk rakyat Bluegrad dan mencintai rakyatnya tanpa harus mengenal nama – nama Mereka.

.

Lalu beberapa waktu kemudian, Degel mendapat sebuah surat. Kali ini tidak terbungkus amplop, bahkan kertasnya pun nampak kusut. Hanya tertulis :

_'Tolong Aku._

_-Krest.'_

.

.

.

.END.

**A/N**:

Assalamualaikum. Ya Minna-san! Om swastiyastu. Salam sejahtera bagi Kita semua. Sebenarnya pengen publish pas ultahnya Bang Degel tp sayang Saya lagi sibuk ngerjain laporan setelah pulang, jd beneran ketahan sampe sekarang. Apalagi Saya sempat dapet masalah gegara telat di awal bulan... Back to topic, pasti diantara Kalian lagi ngerinduin seseorang tapi malu buat ngutarain 'kan? Sama, Saya juga. Saya harap Saya bisa menatap orang itu bukan sekedar melihat punggungnya atau memperhatikannya dari gedung kelas lantai dua. Sekian dulu dari Saya, mungkin Kita bisa ketemu lagi setelah Ramadhan.

Wassalamu'alaikum.

-Boyolali, 13 Maret 2020. Pukul 10.45-


End file.
